


If only I could turn back the clock

by Nerdandgeek



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdandgeek/pseuds/Nerdandgeek
Summary: Just a short drabbleAfter the snap nightmares haunt tony, and peter helps.





	If only I could turn back the clock

"Mr. Stark i don't feel so good" The second I heard those words I know exactly what was going to happen. Peter falling, holding him as he panics, the sudden loss of weight in my arms as he vanishes only to be replaced with dust. He was reduced to ashes before my very eyes and I did nothing to stop it, I couldn't do anything to stop it. Just like I couldn't do anything to stop Thanos as he made half of the population of the universe vanish.

I woke up in a sweat, my heart beating wildly. "Friday put on the voicemails". The room filled with city noise cars honking on the street "Hey Mr. Stark you won't believe what happened today, I was just swinging down the street when all of a sudden a pidgin flew directly into my face! I mean it just went _Swoosh! _and smacked me in the face and so I lost control of the sandwich that was in my hand, so of course I had to go all the way back to Delmar's for a new one!" I stayed up the rest of the night listening to the voicemails on repeat, wishing that I could just go back in time and fix my mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short fanfic idea I had. Thanks for reading!  
Leave a comment or feedback if you'd like!


End file.
